Portugal (João II)
Portugal led by João II is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta. This mod requires Brave New World. This mod includes a rework of vanilla Portugal, renamed to Portugal-Brazil. Overview 'Portugal' Inhabited since prehistoric times, Portugal was reached by Phoenician and later Carthaginian traders in the first millennium BC, there meeting Celtic tribes that had pushed into Iberia across the Pyrenees. Over the following centuries, the Romans, Suebi and Visigoths ruled the peninsula; but the history of Portugal might be said to begin with the Muslim invasion in 711 AD. During the Reconquista, Portugal was born as an independent Christian kingdom in 1143. Spearheading the "Age of Discovery," in the 15th and 16th centuries Portugal would establish the first global empire, stretching from South America to Africa to the Far East. The 1800s saw the dismantling of that empire, Brazilian independence in 1822 being the most serious blow to the power and prestige of Portugal. After the 1910 revolution which ended the monarchy, Portugal suffered through a succession of juntas and dictatorships until democratic elections were finally held in 1975. A new constitution in 1976 and membership in the EEC in 1986 insured that it would remain a progressive democracy. The erroneous view that Portugal has been no more than an outpost on the fringe of Europe was summarized by American journalist Richard H. Davis, who wrote, "Portugal is a high hill with a white watch tower on it flying signal flags. It is apparently inhabited by one man who lives in a long row of yellow houses with red roofs, and populated by sheep who do grand acts of balancing on the side of the hill." But, with its rich history and culture, and now one of the world's most globalized nations, Portugal is much, much more. João II João II was the king of Portugal in 1477 and then again from 1481 to 1495. He is known for re-establishing the power of the Portuguese throne, reinvigorating its economy, and renewing its exploration of Africa and the Orient. Even at a young age, João was not popular among the peers of the kingdom since he was immune to external influence and appeared to despise intrigue; the nobles were afraid of his future policies as king. After his official accession to the throne in 1481, João II took a series of measures to curtail the overgrown power of his aristocracy and to concentrate power in himself, depriving them of their right to administer justice on their estates. Immediately, the nobles started to conspire, but many were executed, murdered, or exiled to Castile including the bishop of Évora who was poisoned in prison. Following the crackdown, no one in the country dared to defy the king and João saw no further conspiracies during his reign. A great confiscation of estates followed and enriched the Crown, which now became the one power of the realm. João II died at Alvor aged 40 and without legitimate children, and was succeeded by his first cousin Manuel I. The nickname the Perfect Prince is a late description and refers to Niccolò Machiavelli's work The Prince: João II is considered to have lived his life exactly according to the writer's idea of a perfect prince, and he was admired as one of the greatest European monarchs of his time; Isabella I of Castile usually referred to him as El Hombre (The Man). 'Dawn of Man' "May the grace of God be upon you, O perfect prince John II, king of Portugal! Freshly liberated from the Moors, the Portuguese people would spearhead and epitomize the Age of Discovery; their sailors first to reach far shores of Earth none had ever dreamed of, it would be under your careful guidance that the Portuguese would come to build an empire out of the oceans they travelled by, and the immense wealth and opulence brought back would rival the greatest courts of Europe and beyond. Cunning prince, your nation requires once again a man of such astute leadership to lead it, to establish an ultramarine Empire in the shores of faraway countries! Can you restore the prominence of Portugal throughout all the seven seas? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I invite you to bask in the fruits God decided to reward us for our hard work. I am João of Portugal." Defeat: "So this is the legacy we leave behind? Everything is gone with your wave of evil; God have mercy on us all." Unique Attributes (Portugal) Unique Attributes (Portugal-Brazil) Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards =Receive 2 additional Trade Routes}} Magistrates |rewards =of naval units * 200 Gold}} Science * Receives {2_GP} Great Scientist points in your Capital |option2name=He and his kin are not welcome here, turn him away! |option2details=Receives {1_Faith} Faith |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * Receives a free Great Work of Writing * Gains {2_Culture} Culture |option2name=Not bad, but it didn't really impress me. Go back to adventuring, Camões. |option2details=Receives an experienced and depressed Scout |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold |option2name=Send him into new, larger expeditions. His talent lies at the sea! |option2details=Meets {1_CityState} * Receives a free Great Admiral * Receives {2_Gold} Gold |option3name= |option3details=}} Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your Bacalhau and listening to your Fado. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Tar'': Creator, SQL, Lua, Design, Text *''Janboruta'': Art *''Andreas Waldetoft'': Music Category:Southern Cultures Category:Portugal Category:TarcisioCM Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations